War of Pranks
by AdriannaLili
Summary: When trying to get a fiery redhead and a black haired boy together, things go a little unexpected and cause pranks to go from group to group. Story better than the summery though the summery is good. Pairings JL, SBOC, RLOC. Formaly War of Pranks
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Welcome to the first annual beaver contest, looks at notes opps wrong thing, Thanks for choosing to read our story, I'm Sami, me and my friend Alyx decided to write a story together, hope you enjoy it, there may be some crazy point every now and then, just giving you a fair warning now. Don't pay any mind at our mistakes here or there we are human, at least I think I am, pokes self yeah I'm sure I am, Well anyway hope you enjoy our story.**

* * *

Sami looked at her watch, the train only had about 10 minutes left until they left for Hogwarts. She shook her head, of course they would be late, they always were, or maybe they didn't recognize her with her new looks. She had changed over the summer. He brown plain hair was now a bright blond with pink streaks applied to it. She no longer wanted to be looked over, she had also gotten a new wardrobe. Though that wouldn't matter as all you ever saw was the robes on her. Sami, her real name Samantha, was waiting for her best friends, Alyx, Lily, and Skylar, Alyx said she would met her as soon as she got there, looks like she was late, again. Skylar, well she wasn't really worried about him considering he was always looking around for girls, it amazed her how they were still friends, she was sure he had went through all the girls at Hogwarts, excluding three girls, as they were his friends from the start, though she had thought that him and Alyx did do a little something last Christmas.

Alyx, she had really cool hair to say the least, it was black though in the right kind of light it look blue, Sami loved it though it would never work on her. She was also a little sportier then the others, being a chaser on the Quidditch team. Usually all her friends stood on the sidelines cheering for her, and only her.

Lily, well there isn't a day that goes by does she not talk about Potter, James Potter. Her enemy since about third year. They never figured out why she hated him, though they had an idea that is was love disguised as hate. Though around the end of the summer Lily just stopped talking about how much she hated James, which was weird cause, she always wrote how much she did, complaining about him writing to her.

Sami was just begining to wonder if her friend had forgotten her when she felt someone pick her up from behind and spin her around. She stared wide eyed at Skylar, behind him were Alyx and Lily, both just looked at her.

"Well, well, well, looks like Silk here wanted to change over the summer." Sky smirked looking at Sami. Alyx and Lily came forward looking over Sami.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Lily asked, "You look great, though."

"Wow Silk, you look beautiful, it'll knock all the guys off there feet." Alyx smiled.

"Yeah considering you almost gave Sky a heart attack when he saw you." Lily laughed.

Sami was about to open her mouth when she felt a presence behind her she knew who is was by just the smell, behind her was standing Sirius Black, probably along with the rest of his friends. Sami turned around and blushed slightly before regaining her composure.

"Black what do you want?" she asked.

"I'm sorry but do I know you?" Sirius asked looking at her.

"Um Paddie" Remus said "Considering the fact that she is with Thomas, Williams and Evans I believe that is Samantha."

Sirius's eyes got wide "Murry?"

"Got a problem with that Black" Alyx asked him.

"Now Now Alyx he is just shocked is all" Remus said.

"Shut It Lupin" Alyx said "And how many times do I have to tell you we are not on first name Bases."

"But…But" Lupin stammered.

"NO BUTS" Alyx shouted.

"Now Snow be nice." Lily said. All at once everyone but James Potter looked at her shocked.

"Um Red you do know that these are the Marauders right?" Sami asked.

"Yes I relize that" Lily said stepping forward. "Hello James how have you been."

"Fine Lily" James replied smiling as everyone's focause went to him. "Would you like some help getting on the train?"

"Sure thank you" Lily said smiling as James picked up her trunk.

Everyone watched to two walk to the train when they finaly tore the eyes away Sami's mouth was hanging open. Skyler reached over and pushed her mouth closed "Um Silk were you hungry?" he asked "Cause you were gonna catch some bugs there."

"Did anyone else see what I just saw?" Sami asked either she hadn't heard Sky's comment or was ignoring it.

"Yes I did?" several of the voices said.

"Come on Silk and Wings." Alyx said. "Lets go find Red."

As the three friends walked away Remus leaned over to Sirius "Is is just me or did Alyx get really cute." Sirius shook his head and went to the train.

----

AN: Hey all this is Alyx. Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Keep reading and review to let us know what you think

Also if you have any funny ideas for pranks let us know


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Hey all. Alyx here just letting you know that Me and Sami dont' own HP we only own Sami Alyx and Skyler. (Well not really considering they are all real people.) The rest belongs to Jo. If it did belong to me i wouldn't be posting it here and the story would be diffrent. plus i wouldn't have all the grammer mistakes that are there. Sorry bout that anyway on with the story. **

**AN: The rating went up because of Language. My character Alyx kind of has a dirty mouth**

Skylar, Sami, and Alyx jumped on the Hogwarts train, but it seemed like there weren't going to be by them selves for long as Remus and Sirius followed them.

"So where are we going to sit?" Skylar questioned looking inside a compartment to see if it was empty, as Sirius and Remus went the other way.

"Where ever Lily went," Sami huffed, but was stopped all of a sudden by Alyx stopping,

"Well, we won't have to go far now will we?" Alyx said looking in, the others looked in to, "and she is sitting with Potter, why is she sitting with him?"  
"Something isn't right here," Sami smirked, "and I'm going to find out what."  
Alyx looked at her, "You better not," she threatened.  
Sami smiled, "OK then I won't do a thing," Alyx glared at her,  
"I swear Sami, if you touch, or do anything vile to them I swear you'll pay for it," she almost screamed.  
"Ha like you can do anything to me." Sami said cocky, tilting her head a little to the side. Alyx took a deep breath in, she didn't want to lost her temper but she would if Sami kept it up. Just at that moment, Sirius and Remus decided to grace everyone with there presence.  
"I swear Sami, if we both weren't friends with Lily, I would kick your arse," Alyx screamed,  
Sirius walked over to Skylar, "Is it their time of the month?" he whispered though it wasn't soft enough and both Sami and Alyx turned on him. Sirius' eyes got wide, he really hadn't meant for those two to hear what he had just said.  
"SIRIUS BLACK," Alyx began to scream, "WHY YOU LITTLE SON OF A MONKEY'S BUTT," Sami blinked for a second confused, but then went back to glaring at Sirius, she wasn't one to yell, she just liked toying with people's emotions. Lily had opened the door of their compartment to see what all the yelling was about, she didn't expect to see Alyx standing and yelling at Sirius Black,  
"HOW DARE YOU SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT, I HATE YOU SO MUCH," before anyone could do anything thing Alyx went up and punched him, not a little smack on the check, a full blown out punch, Sami smirked, as she watched Sirius just stared not able to believe what just happened to him. Sami walked into the compartment, with Alyx right behind her.  
"Good shot," Sami told Alyx. Alyx just smiled.  
James stood looking with Lily by the door. "Are you guys coming in or what?" he questioned. Sirius looked at him as if he were crazy, "don't worry they don't bite," he smiled,  
"yeah they can sure punch," Sirius grumbled under his breath. Remus patted Sirius on the back as they walked in. Lily and James were sitting on one side of the compartment and Sami and Alyx were sitting on the same side a little apart from one another, Sirius sat down by the window and Remus sat beside him, this caused Sami to scoot over being right next to Alyx. Alyx just looked the other way and Sami preceded to look towards the window.

The ride was quiet for a while, one side of the room not talking while Lily and James talked about everything. Sirius moved just a little which cause a ripple effect making Remus have to scoot over, which caused Sami to get squished and move a little, or try considering she didn't have any room.

"Move over," She told Alyx. Alyx looked at her for a second before looking back at her book that she had out, "I said move over,"  
"Look, I can't move over so why don't you just shut your mouth," Alyx said,  
" I told you to scoot your Arse over," Sami argued. Alyx didn't say anything. "Maybe if you didn't have such a huge arse in the first place we would actually have room." The other two occupants of there side of the compartment looked at them. They stood up.  
Alyx put her book down, "Excuse me little Miss I-wanna-fuck-Sirius-Black," Sirius blinked but didn't say anything, "I don't think anyone really cares what you think at the moment, considering you wanted to go off and get a new look that makes you look slutty,"  
Sami's mouth dropped open, "Well at lease I'm not the one with a different guy in their bed every day,"  
"Oh you only wish you got some,"  
Sami mouth dropped open, "YOU BITCH!" she screamed before pulling her hand back and punching Alyx right in the face.  
Alyx looked shocked "You did not just hit me!" she said very quiet and dangerously. Everyone around her backed away as they could feel the power and anger radiating off her. "No one ever hits me," she said raising her arms as a breeze came out of no were and her blackish blue hair wiped around her face. Lily quickly jumped up. "Snow…Snow calm down," she said quietly facing her.

Alyx looked right through her not even seeing her.

"Um Lils you need to get out of there." James said nervously, he had never seen Alyx this angry.

"No I can calm her down!" Lily said keeping eye contact with Alyx.

"EVANS GET OUT OF THERE!" Sirius shouted cowering behind Remus.

"NO I got it," Lily said. Then shouted "ALYXANDRA LILIANNA MARIE WILLIAMS STOP THIS TEMPER TANTRUM RIGHT NOW." Suddenly the wind died and Alyx was just standing there. "There now just breath." Lily said putting her hands on Alyx's shoulders.

"How did you do that?" James asked her.

"Magic," Lily said looking at him.

"I was serious," James stated.

"OK I'm just talented like that, I can just do it, I don't know how I just can." Lily smiled. Sami looked at them before walking fast to the door. Before she got there Skylar opened the door and Sami walked right into him.

"Woo there were are you going to fast?" he asked, she didn't say anything just pushed something into his hands and walked off down the hall. "What happened while I was gone," he asked looking in the compartment, seeing Lily standing in front of Alyx her breathing still sharp, "ohhh I see, she blew up on Sami huh? That's a first, what did she do hit her?" he said joking, but the looks on their faces told him other wise, "You mean Sami hit Alyx. That's a first," he said before sitting down.

"That reminds me Skylar, where have you been?" Lily asked looking at him seriously.

"Ohh you know just hanging around with other people, I didn't know I was going to miss this or I would have stayed." they glared, "sooo where do you think Sami went,"

"At the moment I don't give a rats ass," Alyx said sitting down, "i don't see why you guys try and make us get along, I haven't liked her from the moment I met her yet you guy keep trying to make me like her, and I'm pretty sure that she doesn't like me either."

While Alyx was going on about Sami, Skylar looked down at his hands, there was a piece of torn parchment in one of them, he carefully opened it, he knew it was from Sami cause she put it in his hands as she left, but he had no idea what was wrote on it, he read it 'Sky, I can't take this anymore I'm ending it right now,' That's all that was wrote, Skylar thinking the worst jumped up and ran out the door, trying to find Sami hopping it wasn't to late.

He didn't really know where she would be, but he started opening each compartment door searching for her, he didn't bother to close them either. He was about to go search the bathrooms when he opened a compartment and found her sitting there, her along people he didn't want to see. For she was sitting with Slytherins, Malfoy, Snape, Bellatrix Black and Narcissa Black.

"Sami what are you doing here," Skylar asked caustionly, Sami looked up at him, and smiled.

"Well hello Skylar," Sami said just looking at him, "do you want to join us?"

Skylar shook his head. "Come on Sami, you don't want to be hanging around with them." he said holding his hand out for her to take,

She laughed, "You don't know, I haven't told you, I haven't told any of you where I come from." she laughed again taking a drink of something.

"Come on Sami, we can talk about it when we get back to our compartment," he said worried.

"NO!," her eyes flashed, "No I think I want to spend some time here, some lovely time with my favorite cousin." she said jestering to Malfoy, who smirked, Skylar shook his head. Sami nodded before standing up. "Yes Skylar," she said standing right in front of him her fingers going along his chest. "I'm related to Malfoy, didn't you know." she looked up at him. He shook his head hoping that she was kidding. She motioned for him to bend down a little, before whispering in his ear. "I didn't tell anyone about this, so no one better hear about it." that's when he could smell her breath, it wasn't water like he thought it was, it was firewhiskey. Before he could move she kissed him, right on the lips, flinging her hands around his neck making sure he couldn't move. Then she let go. "Leave!" she commanded, he was about to protest when she shouted again, "Leave!!" he nodded and left, walking down the corridor shaking his head.

He walked into the Marauders and the girls compartment.

"Where did you go off to in a big rush?" Alyx snapped at him.

"I, um, had to go to the bathroom," he stated, he didn't want to tell them what he had saw. He didn't want to believe it himself. She just had to be joking, right?

"Did you find Sami?" Lily asked curious. He nodded. "Is she OK?" he nodded again, he just didn't know for how long though.

"I hope someone catches her, someone like Malfoy, maybe that would teach her something." Alyx stated from her seat, everyone looked at her, "What? I'm just saying that she needs something done about herself, she thinks she perfect or something. I mea..." but she was cut off.

"No she doesn't, she doesn't think she is any better then anyone, she is just trying to look better this year is all," Lily said staring at Alyx. Alyx rolled her eyes. "and I wish you guys would be nicer to each other, you guys are my best friends, but all you guys do is fight," Alyx shook her head. "Oh but yes I don't think you guys could go a day without fighting over something. Its always something or another, I don't see how you can keep it up. I would run out of things to fight about."

"Oh yeah like you and James were any different." Alyx stated rolling her eyes.

"Actually we were, we argued about the same stuff all the time not different things each moment. It's like you guys just want to hate each other, have to hate each other, I don't get that."

Alyx was about to open her mouth when the door was pushed open. They looked up not wanting to see who was at the door.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the mudblood and her wanna-be crew." Malfoy said from the door. James popped up and so did Sirius.

"What do you want Malfoy?" James asked glaring.

"Nothing I just wanted to pop over and visit my favorite little mudblood," he spat, "and introduce you to my lovely little cousin, who just so happened to join us today. She said she has never told you people that she is related to me, so I thought I'd drop by and bring the news." they exchanged glances with each other wondering why they would want to met someone related to him. "ahh and look here she is," he said pulling Sami in front of him, she had her arms crossed and look like she wanted to be anywhere else but here. They all looked at her.

"Sami?" Lily questioned looking at her about to get up.

"I wouldn't move mudblood." Malfoy sneered, they all glared at him and Sami 'accidentally' stepped back and hit his foot. "Well all is taken care of, I'll be seeing you later." he said before walking off,

He left Sami standing in the doorway for a second, she looked around the compartment. He eyes meeting Skylar's "I told you I was ending it." she said before walking off. Everyones gaze went to him. This was turning into a longer ride then usual.

**An: Hey i bet you didn't see that one comming. Well please review for us and give us any suggestions on Pranks we haven't got any yet. Thanks Sami and Alyx**


	3. confrentations

_Hey Hey Hey kiddos, Sorry for the long wait for this chapter, things got a little rough around here, anyway here's the new chapter--Sami_

_Disclaimer, I Swear WE DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER if we did, Harry and Hermione would be going out.--Sami and Alyx_

-------

**Confrentations**

Sami sat in the bathroom thinking, she had to do something What, she

didn't know, she had to prove something to her self, and not let

anyone stop her. Her plan was simple, betray her friends making them

think that she didn't like them anymore, pretend to be all buddy,

buddy with Malfoy, and then pull the pulg. She didn't know why she had

to do this but she really needed to prove herself.

Everyone sat around, no one was talking. Lily was pacing the floor,

her hands behind her back. Skylar had his head in his hands. James

stood looking out the window. Remus and Sirius were both sitting just

staring. The only one who actually didn't look worried was Alyx.

"What did she mean?" someone spoke, turned out it was Remus.

"Its obvious, she was sending information to Malfoy about us, how else

did he know some stuff about us?" Alyx asked, Lily was about to open

her mouth when Skylar interrupted.

"She's not like, she would never do something like that." Skylar

defended staring straight into Alyx's eyes, there was strangeness to

her eyes one was light blue, while the other was a bright violet, no

one ever said anything to her about her eyes or they would be in for a

long road.

Alyx looked straight back at him and whispered, "Watch."

---------

"I swear if we get another carriage full of second years like we did

last year Prongs I'm going to strangle you." Sirius told James. James

wasn't really listening as he was watching Lily, who in fact was

looking for Sami, who hadn't turned up the whole ride after that one

little incident. They were now about to board the carriages, and Lily

really wanted to find Sami, while the others looked for a carriage

that would fit them all in.

Sirius opened a door to one carriage and found a pair of bright pink

eyes staring back at him, he stepped back a little seeing that it was

Sami, he never really looked her into the eyes seeing how different

she was from other people. She stared right back at him intensively.

Sirius looked over his shoulder at James, who was still watching Lily,

he turned back and faced Sami. Sami jumped down out of the carriage,

Sirius eyes followed her wonder what she was doing. Sami stepped up

to James and said "Take a picture Potter it will last you longer."

James jumped about a foot in the air, as he didn't know she was

standing right there. "Geez Murry, you scared the crap out of me," he

paused, "What are you doing here?"

"Gosh Potter, I go to school here, just like you." Sami said a little agitated.

"No I mean, why aren't you hanging out with Malfoy, your new best

friend." James expression soured. Sami stiffened, she looked like she

really didn't want to talk about that at the moment, "What? Did he

dump you already, for hanging with muggleborns earlier?"

Sami stared at James a moment before stalking off, back to her

carriage, with Sirius still staring at them at the mouth of the door,

Sami rushed past him with out looking at Sirius.

Sirius was seriously debating on whether or not to get in with Sami,

or go with James. He weighed his options, going with Sami as everyone

one else disowned her, or going with James who was waiting for Lily to

find Sami, who was sitting right here.

Lily was still searching for Sami trying to find her, in the crowd

that was getting smaller and smaller as the time went by, she turned

around giving up, and started walking back to James, who was looking

in the other direction, at something that looked like it made him

angry. Lily looked in the direction of it a saw someone swiftly

getting into a carriage. The pink stood right out and she knew it was

Sami. She quickly ran over to the carriage, she saw James out of the

corner of her eye, watching her, and started to follow. She

accidentally bumped into Sirius when she got to the carriage. She

sent an 'I'm sorry' look to him. Lily jumped into the carriage almost

falling right on her face.

Sami watched Lily jump in the carriage, and rushed over to her and she

saw her fall,

"Lily, you OK?" she asked looking shocked.

Lily jumped up, and plopped down on a seat, and looked at Sami pointy.

Sami walked over and sat in the seat across from her, wondering what

she was going to say.

"I want to know what is going on?" Lily said.

that's my Lil always short and to the point. Sami thought "I don't

know what you are talking about" Sami said turning her head away from

Lily.

"You know what I am talking about." Lily said. "The whole nice 'I'm

Malfoy's cousin bit."

"Oh well….." Sami started.

---end Chapi

_Well there you go sorry it took so long but I started college and I_

_don't know what Sami was doing. So The pranks should start soon send_

_us any ideas you have Thanks Read and Review.--Alyx_


	4. Arthor note

hello All,

So sorry for the delay.

More will be up soon I promise. I've been really busy lately.

heres to hopeing theres more in the new year

Love

Lili


End file.
